Cephalon Capture
Cephalon Capture is a PvP mission provided exclusively by the Conclave Syndicate. Gameplay Cephalon Capture is a simple Capture the Flag style game mode where two teams (named Moon and Sun, each with four Tenno) face off against each other. The Tenno must try to steal the Cephalon from the enemy team's base so that they can bring it back to their own in order to score points - whilst simultaneously preventing the enemy team from doing the same. Points are scored by carrying the opposing Cephalon to the team's Cephalon (as long as it is not captured). The match is decided by the number of successful captures, with the first team to reach five captures declared the winner. To complicate matters, the Cephalon can only be captured if the capturing team's Cephalon remains at their base. If both team Cephalons have been stolen, neither can be captured until one team retrieves their Cephalon. At present there are three maps available, with plans to add additional maps later. Unlike regular gameplay, maps are completely fixed rather than randomly generated. As there are no non-Tenno combatants to kill for energy orbs and the Energy Siphon Aura is not available, the orbs instead spawn at preset locations around the map. Controlling these locations can thus be an effective way of controlling the match as denying the enemy team access to energy locks them out of their special abilities. Additionally, there are universal ammunition drops scattered around the map for resupply. Tile Sets As noted above there are presently three available Tile Sets, with plans to add more. Each map offers opportunities for Tenno to exercise their parkour skills to gain access to the enemy base using alternate routes. * Corpus Gas City - set within a hall in a Corpus gas city, this map is fairly narrow and fully enclosed. Elevated positions allow better sightlines but are more difficult to reach. * Corpus Outpost - a frozen Corpus outpost, the first map shown. Falling is a hazard, and unlike regular missions, Tenno 'die' and must respawn instead of being teleported back. * Orokin Void - this small, Void-themed battlefield offers assymmetric levels, with high, medium, and low routes to the enemy base. Limitations PVP 2.0 within Solar Rails and Conclave Capture the Cephalon matches have limited Warframes and warframe modules that are allowed to be equiped, as well as a selected set of weapons and weapon modules that are allowed. Limitations on players' arsenal choice are applied for balancing reasons. Bugs * There have been various known cases with disappearing cephalons that don't respawn. * Sometimes the game won't finish when a team reaches five points and will keep going until the host of the game leaves, allowing a team to score more then five points. * A match will sometimes get stuck in the lobby. * Host migrations can end the game, both in lobby and during a round. * Rarely, it will be possible to be able to kill your teammates. * Occasionally, a player will respawn automatically despite being alive when they respawn. * Related to the above bug, a match will reset itself after about 15-20secs after that match actually started, causing all players to respawn and lose all energy they had gained. This is also related to the first bug. * Dead players can become stuck in spectator mode until the match finishes. * Sometimes players won't receive rewards after finishing a match. * The MK1-Braton and MK1-Furax can't be used in PVP, while the Braton, Braton Vandal, Braton Prime and Furax can be used. * The team balancing can sometimes cause imbalanced teams to occur during the match lobby. (4V1, 3V1. 4V2, etc.) * Relevant to the bug above, it is also possible for a team to be composed of more then 4 players. * Rarely, it has been known that some players can't obtain the conclave sigil. * Non-syndicate sigils can't be seen in pvp. intended ru:Захват Цефалона Category:Missions Category:Update 16 Category:PvP